The present invention relates to a containerized cargo handling system and, more particularly, to a containerized cargo handling system for aircraft cargo compartments.
Cargo handling systems (CHS) are typically used in a variety of applications to move or situate cargo in a particular area whether the system moves cargo on the ground or within one of many different vehicles such as a ship, truck, or aircraft. While current aircraft cargo handling systems or methods have generally proven to be satisfactory for their applications, each is associated with its share of limitations.
One such limitation pertaining to cargo loading and associated cargo packing within aircraft cargo compartments is the extraordinary amount of manual labor necessary to efficiently load an airplane cargo compartment. Due to a variety of cargo package sizes, maximizing the cargo compartment volume proves to be particularly tedious. The problem of efficiently utilizing the volume of aircraft cargo compartments has been addressed by utilizing manual labor to enter the cargo compartment to situate and precisely pack the cargo compartment to ensure that cargo compartment volume is efficiently utilized.
Another problem associated with aircraft CHS relates to securing the cargo in its stowed position. Securing cargo within an aircraft cargo compartment is important since cargo shifting occurs during aircraft takeoffs and landings, mid-flight ascents and descents and during a multitude of random in-flight air-turbulent events. The problem of securing the multitude of different cargo package sizes within cargo compartments is presently solved by securing cargo packages with tie-down cords or nets that are attached to the interior of the aircraft fuselage. These cords and nets are typically placed on each individual package or by securing zones throughout the cargo compartment. Despite this security measure, cargo shifting results since the cargo boxes, many of them being standard cardboard, abut each other, and a shift in one cargo box usually results in a shift of an adjacent box. This horizontal and vertical shifting causes cargo loads to become unsecured, potentially resulting in cargo damage.
Prior art solutions to the above problems encompass the implementation of a conveyor system built into the floor of a particular aircraft cargo compartment. This conveyor system is typically referred to within the airline cargo industry as a xe2x80x9cmagic carpetxe2x80x9d. While the magic carpet may move cargo packages across an aircraft cargo compartment floor more quickly, manual labor must still be used to situate the cargo within the cargo compartment. Additionally, the system is inflexible because it is fixed within the cargo compartment floor and cannot be removed or altered without drastic changes to the aircraft floor. Additionally, while the task of loading an aircraft cargo compartment is accomplished from an aircraft cargo door with the magic carpet moving the packages along the cargo compartment floor, cargo personnel are still necessary to cure cargo jams and to reorient packages that become lodged on the conveyor or loaded inefficiently. Additionally, the magic carpet does not alleviate the problem of making efficient use of a cargo compartment from the cargo floor to the cargo ceiling. This task is still accomplished with manual labor. Furthermore, the magic carpet is not cost effective because the system is built into the floor of the aircraft cargo compartment and presents not only a high installation or purchase cost, but also high maintenance costs since the system employs a multitude of moving parts consisting of electrically actuated motors or hydraulic systems, many of which are located under the cargo compartment floor.
Still yet another problem associated with cargo loading systems is that all loading typically takes place piece by piece at an aircraft cargo door. This presents several problems. First, cargo loading must be done in inclimate weather causing airline personnel to brave the elements for particularly long periods of time depending upon the number of packages to be loaded. Second, the cargo may also be subjected to the elements potentially causing cargo damage. Whether or not the particular aircraft is equipped with a magic carpet, the packages must still be placed individually into the aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cargo handling system that does not suffer from the above limitations.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a cargo handling system (CHS) for aircraft cargo compartments is disclosed. The system provides a plurality of structural or roller channels that contain a plurality of rollers on which a cargo container travels. The system also provides a plurality of roller-containing cross channels, transversely situated on the cargo compartment floor, to connect and provide rigidity to the structural channels and secure the CHS to an underlying aircraft support structure. Additionally, the CHS provides an omni directional panel connected to the structural channels and situated at a cargo compartment door. Furthermore, the CHS provides a cargo container with a lower, side recession to interact with guide rails attached to the CHS and prevent the cargo container from shifting side to side (transverse to the roller direction) and vertically within the cargo compartment. Also restricting movement and part of the CHS are a series of cargo locks that hold each cargo container in place with respect to aircraft forward and aft directions, a side latch to secure the cargo containers near the cargo compartment door, and an anti-rollout restraint to prevent the cargo containers from rolling outboard of the aircraft upon loading and unloading. Finally, the CHS contains an optional power drive unit (PDU) to assist in moving the cargo containers deeper into and out of the cargo compartment.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.